


One Night

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author may have a slight incest kink for Jonsa, Clubbing, Consensual, Cousins, F/M, Horny, Party, Pining, Seduction, Sex, so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A night gone wrong for Sansa would happen to be the best night for Jon. In the end, a win-win. Sexy times ahead..A two part fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A random fic I wrote just cause Jonsa is so effing hot. Just a two chapter quickie modern AU drabble. Sansa here is based on Sophie's goofy personality and Kit's bashful boyish persona.  
> Based on an actual sex dream I had of Jon and Sansa - as Sophie and Kit!@£&!!  
> :) it was hot as hell as I watched them go at it so I had to pen it down.

It was past one in the morning when Jon and Sansa came tumbling in through the front door. Well, more like Sansa trying to hobble in with her pump heel broken, from shaking her booty and shimmying to her favourite jam that night at the club. And Jon was there to catch her when her pumps got caught on some gum stuck on the podium floor. 

“Shit! Sansa! Are you all right?” Jon tumbled along with her as he tried to catch her and landed on top of her. 

Sansa caught a whiff of Jon’s manly cologne mixed with his scent and unconsciously inhaled it deeply. He smelled like sex. Fuck. The kind of scent she would lick all over, dip her fingers in and eat all of it up. He smelled of cigarettes too but that was just from the club. Feeling him moving clumsily on top of her, Jon’s thighs brushed against hers and Sansa felt a stirring in her loins. She almost let out a moan. Damn, it was just not her night tonight. Looking at her cousin as a fuck toy was the last thing on her mind. She wasn’t quite drunk as an excuse for attempting something stupid and far too sober to forget doing anything embarrassing. Caught in the middle and it was the worst. She thought bumping into someone at the club would help scratch her itch but after that embarrassing face-meet-floor moment, she would probably stay away from there for at least a year. 

The day wasn’t hers to begin with. She left her car keys in her gym locker when she happily decided to walk back home from spin class. She almost spilled her juice when the cute barista from her favourite cafe flashed his toothy grin. And then Margaery cancelled on their girls’ night out, which Sansa had planned a week before. Damn you, influenza. 

And then Jon decided to join her since he was at home, appearing tired of waiting for Robb to finish his shift. He claimed they both had to finish off LegendGamer27 to reach their target level. And Robb was supposed to finish his shift early at the sports store both of them were working at. Or something. Whatever it was, Sansa tuned out the moment she heard him say ‘LegendGamer27’. Boys. 

Sansa giggled as she recalled what a day it had been. And now there she was, broken heel, half drunk half sober, ridiculously horny and falling on her butt in front of her cousin who tried to break her fall, only to fall down himself. Muscle and sex on two legs right on top of her. What could she do but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Jon got up and looked at her puzzled. Sansa erupted in a howl of laughter as she watched Jon’s confused face wondering if she had taken a hard knock to her head. Jon couldn’t help but chuckle. Sansa always had an infectious roaring kind of laugh.

“Well, I’m glad you find this funny dear cousin,” Jon said as he held out his hand to help her up. Sansa kicked off her ruined heels. They weren’t expensive so she would toss them out tomorrow in the trash. Now her feet were hungry for the soft carpeted floor. And her body too, maybe she would just lie down there and be done with the night. The day had been exhausting. 

Sansa reluctantly grabbed Jon’s hand and raised herself up. She felt a shiver as Jon’s hands seized her waist as she got up shakily, her legs were slightly jelly, probably from the spin class earlier. Jon must have thought she was a lightweight. Three drinks in and here she was putty in his arms. Sansa smiled a little when she realised that maybe that would help boost Jon’s ego a bit. She had never seen Jon with a girl and last she overheard Robb talking with him about dating, he didn’t seem to have much of input nor clue as to how to approach women. Despite his dark and handsome features, Jon was painfully shy, a soft spoken gentleman who kept to himself mostly. He worked and studied part time and some evenings he would go to the martial arts studio to work out. He seemed easy going enough around Robb and her, visiting them rather frequently at first and then eventually moving in with Robb and Sansa after deciding they needed a flatmate to share a bigger apartment downtown. 

It seemed nice to have family around, the apartment bustled daily although Robb was often out, working a lot and had an active social life. It was always Jon and her at home having dinner, Jon and her at the park, Jon and her at the breakfast table and Jon and her watching a TV movie, sharing a bowl of popcorn. 

Jon felt almost like a brother to her but his dark eyes and broody demeanor wasn’t something very Stark-like. Jon inherited his dark Stark looks from her Aunt Lyanna but it stopped there. Sansa remembered her complaining to her mother that she sometimes worried that her one and only son wasn’t getting out and meeting people. Uncle Rhaegar was smiley and all kinds of sunshine and enjoyed whistling and singing, so both of Jon’s parents had no idea where his moodiness and quiet intensity came from. Both of them were perfectly relieved when Jon wanted to move out to the city to stay with his cousins, hoping Robb’s charm and Sansa bubbly personality would rub off on him. It’s been two years and Sansa didn’t think it worked. But it was nice having someone to come home to, she had to admit. 

“Ugh, Jon you would not believe the day I’ve had, my heel breaking was just symbolic. I think it just sort of gave out. Just not my day, not my night tonight,” Sansa shrugged as she skipped to the fridge, opening a bottle of beer and grabbed one for Jon. Jon smiled in thanks and gulped half of his beer down. 

“So tell me, can’t be that bad?”

Sansa sniggered and nodded. She told him of the lousy turn of events that day and even Jon couldn’t resist giggling at her expense. Sansa couldn’t shake off Jon’s gaze at her as she recounted her story but dismissed it. She didn’t get to flirt with any guys at the club earlier so she was probably feeling slightly starved for attention. She blamed her hormones for the spike in her libido. Trust good ol’ ovulation to get her engines revving. Plus, Jon had quite the stare, with his dark eyes and dark curls. He seemed to look right into her, seeing through to her right down to her needs. It made her blush a little. 

“So yeah, I’m not really drunk to forget all of that happened and I’m too sober that I’m just cringing at all of it. I just found it funny that’s all. So.. Tell me, see anyone you like at the club? It’s pretty cool huh?” Sansa asked, leaning forward against the kitchen island countertop. Jon leaned forward opposite of her, his forehead creasing, jokingly trying to recall if he had met any. He wasn’t much of a clubbing guy, he’d pick bars any day any time. The girls he’d seen hang out at bars were just as pretty.

“Oh come on Jon! There had to be at least one that caught your eye? I saw loads of chicks I think you would totally go for!” Sansa tapped his forearm playfully as Jon smiled shyly, taking a last gulp of his beer. 

“Yeah, there was one. She was absolutely hot, adorable too. Danced like no one was watching. She caught my eye.”

Sansa grinned triumphantly. Finally, the light has come upon the Targaryen household! There was hope yet. Jon was smiling at her but there was something in his voice and eyes that seemed curious to her. 

“I would totally go for her. But… I didn’t think she would go for me though,” Jon continued, his eyes and hands focused on playing with his empty bottle. 

“Why not? You’re hot, she’s hot why the fuck not? Wait, was I in the way? Oh my God, I’m so sorry if I spoiled tonight! Damn those shoes! I didn’t mean to I swear,” Sansa gasped, believing that perhaps she may have unwittingly ruined Jon’s one shot at his true love at first sight meeting. She really had to stop watching Hallmark movies on weekends. 

“Yeah maybe. But don’t worry about it. So… You think I’m hot?”

The question took Sansa by surprise. Sansa took a sip of her beer, her eyes didn’t move from Jon’s face as she tried to read him. Jon’s expression was softer now, she had never seen the puppy eyed look on him before. It was slightly unsettling in the most adorable way. 

“Yeah you are. I’m not blind you know. You mean you don’t have girls following you home, trying to get your attention and throwing their panties at you?”

Jon laughed, amused by Sansa’s bewildered expression, certainly glad that she found him attractive by her standards. 

“Panties no thank God. But no Sans, no one has ever told me I’m hot. You’re the first.”

It was Sansa’s turn now to gaze at this fine specimen of a man. How any female in her right mind not give any notice to this wonderful, kind and generous soul was beyond her. Sure he was moody and quiet but that was just how he looked. Moody resting face, but a teddy bear underneath, Margaery once described Jon. Sansa put her bottle away and took Jon’s hands in hers. Sansa let out a deep sigh and stared into Jon’s deep gray eyes. He was mesmerising. 

“Jon, I really hope you find someone who’ll make you happy. Whoever she is, she is one heck of a lucky woman ‘cause believe me when I say you’re a catch. Not just because you’re my cousin. You’re wonderful and kind. Brave and gentle. And generous and always there when Robb and I needed you. Believe me all that is found under the category of ‘males who are hot as fuck’.”

Jon felt his cheeks blush an angry red as he heard Sansa said ‘fuck’ with her full lips and those pretty blue eyes gazing into his. All it took was Sansa’s sparkling blue eyed smile for him to cup her face in his hands and land a wet and urgent kiss on her lips. He held on to her mouth as long as she would let him. He didn’t care what she thought of him afterwards. He saw the opportunity, he took it. Jon felt Sansa pull away, her face in a slight frown. Jon was ready to be kicked out if it came to it. Her soft lips were worth it. 

Sansa absent-mindedly thumbed her lips and looked at Jon again, this time her expression displayed some clarity. The girl he was talking about was her. Sansa thought of all the times they spent together, at home, those times when they hung out. Damn, even tonight he was with her. At a club, where she originally had plans to go out and find someone to fuck and probably leave Jon to go home by himself. She cringed slightly, sure that he knew her reasons for heading out tonight. 

Did she miss out on the cues he had given her? The time she was locked out of the house and couldn’t reach Robb and called him instead to try her luck, and who rushed down ten mins after, even though he was smack in the middle of class? She had in her mind to kill time and wait at the cafe where that cute barista guy was working. Even her own brother couldn’t be bothered and texted her back to sit her sorry ass down and wait for him till he finished work and come home. 

“Jon… ” Sansa only managed to breathe out his name as she tried to connect the dots. Jon looked down in embarrassment and shame. This was it. He made a mental note to call his friend Sam first thing in the morning and see if he could crash at his place for the time being.

“How long? How long that you… You felt this way? Was that girl….. Me that you were talking about?”

“Sans, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you like that. I’ll leave tomorrow morning if you want me to. I swear I will. And to answer your question… Yeah. It’s been 3 years, Sansa. Ever since you and Robb moved and I came over to visit. I really enjoyed coming to see you and Robb and then…. It just became just you and me and I sort of liked it. Then when you guys asked me to move in, I was ecstatic and I don’t know… We just sort of spent a lot of time together, you and me, doing stuff together that I didn’t think any girl like you would want to do with me… And when I don’t see you I miss you badly. So bad that it hurts. So yea… I think I’m in love with you.”

Jon ran a hand through his dark curls nervously, he had the words at the tip of his tongue for a long while, he wasn’t surprised that it sounded better than expected. But obviously it was Sansa’s reaction that worried him the most. He didn’t dare look at Sansa in the eye, for fear that he would pounce on her, especially in that black lace dress, that resembled sexy lingerie, the thin straps seductively slipping off her pale shoulders, her slight cleavage beckoning to him. Or she could slap him. She would probably slap him. Jon winced at the thought. 

“Oh Jon… How could I-”

“Sansa, I know this must be weird to you, seeing we’re cousins and all… But I can’t help it. I love you and there’s nothing I can do about it. I’ve been holding it together for 3 years and seeing you tonight… In that dress. I hate to think of you with someone else tonight. I couldn’t let you go off with some other guy when it could’ve been me. It’s gotten that far, Sansa. I know this may never go anywhere but I just needed you to know… I’ll call Sam tomorrow,” Jon continued, interrupting Sansa before she had the chance to reject him. Sansa was perfect in every way. Cousins or not, the heart wants what the heart wants. And his heart was utterly consumed by his feelings for Sansa. She was all he thought about day and night. He couldn’t call himself a man if he didn’t make his feelings known to her. 

“Where… Do you want this…. To go, Jon? ”

Jon’s eyes shot up at Sansa’s as her voice, now low and breathy, drew his attention away from his self pity. Sansa eyes searched his for answers. She felt her itch grow stronger and felt herself feeling warmer. Her dry spell was getting too much. Or had Jon been looking this fantastic all these while that she had been too busy toying with other men’s attention to even notice. It had been an eventful night so far and Jon’s confession just made it a night to remember. 

There was a fondness for Jon, a soft spot she had for him, which she realised only now. Growing up, they weren’t very close, he was just the quiet cousin who came to visit with Aunt Lyanna’s during summer and the holidays, who listened to Robb gab all day and played hide and seek with Arya, Bran and Rickon. Sansa didn’t think too much about it, she had her life mapped out, planning what to do and where to go, where she wanted to live, whom she wanted to marry. Sansa liked certainties. Gray areas weren’t something she was good with. And with him, now hopelessly in love with her, a man she had gotten to know as a grown woman, whose qualities were unmatched by her previous past loves. He was a true gem in her eyes. A rare find amongst a sea of trash and disappointment. And here he was pouring his heart out to her. Sansa’s own heart melted at the thought. 

What a big gray spot she was in now. Sure it would seem weird but it wasn’t wrong. Society had set the rules by which they unconsciously lived by. Cousin relations were common, more so before her time when she learned of one or two from her own Stark family lineage branching from cousin marriages. Sansa vision blurred as she snapped out of her daze. Marriage was something none of her past boyfriends she could see with. And now Jon S Targaryen, her cousin suddenly gave her that vision as clear as day. What had come over her? What was it in the drinks she had? Or was it that Jon had willingly and unconditionally offered her something she had always craved for? Whatever it was she had to stop over thinking it. What the heart says and acts on, is best left to the heart to decide, she figured. And it felt right somehow. 

“I need to lie down,” Sansa decided it was time to retreat into the comfort of her own room. The heat in her was growing strong. Perhaps from her hormones, or maybe from the slight buzz from the drinks but Jon’s lips on hers and hearing him utter those words made her dizzy. Jon felt something died in him as Sansa slowly stepped away from him. Jon shut his eyes, wanting to kick himself for doing what he did. Brave or not, it was foolish. All he felt coming on were tears in his eyes. 

Sansa’s mind was against it, legitimately for obvious reasons, but it wasn’t a strong contender for the flutters her heart made. And neither was there guilt nor shame attached to it. The night was not done and maybe she could have a great one yet. No harm in that. If only Jon was willing. She would try. It would take some explaining to Robb later in the morning, perhaps. 

“So… Are you coming?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they both get what they want?

Jon’s eyes bulged at her request. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Sansa was still staring at him, waiting, her luscious body in that dress turned towards him. What a night this was turning out to be.

“Jon?”

“Sansa.. A-are you sure about this? I mean, I love you and god the things I wanna do to you…” Jon’s voice trailed off as Sansa inched closer to him, till they were both face to face, noses almost touching. 

Sansa didn’t say a word. She couldn’t and she didn’t need to. The thong she was wearing was getting increasingly damp and all she needed was some relief. Even if it was just making out and some dry humping, as long as she got off, it would suffice. But something told her that Jon wasn’t going to only let that be. But still she shivered slightly, imagining the ‘things’ Jon wanted to do to her. Sansa took Jon’s hand and brought it to her lips. They felt rough and calloused but smooth and his skin was hot to the touch. Sansa stuck out her tongue and licked his digits, shyly at first, her blue eyes on him constantly. Jon gasped and his jaw hung open as he watched Sansa’s tongue caress his fingers one by one, feeling his cock leaping to life, desiring the same attention. 

“There’s more of that if you want… Come to bed, ” Sansa seductively suggested as she led the way to her bedroom. 

Her room was just like her, bright and pretty and smelled amazing. Jon never ventured into her room much except to look for her when he needed to do laundry. He never noticed how colour coordinated it was. Jon jumped as he felt a piece of clothing hit him on the head. It was Sansa’s dress. Her perfume mixed with her scent was heaven to him. Soon, Jon was faced with a very naked and giggling Sansa clad only in her black lace thong. Jon had to pull at his crotch to adjust himself. His cock was begging to be released. 

“Ohh.. My Sansa.. You’re fucking beautiful,” Jon was in awe as Sansa inched nearer to him, backing him towards her bed. Jon felt the edge of the bed bump against his calves and sat on her bed as Sansa undid his belt and jeans and straddled him. Jon had to watch Sansa’s face as she did so, her eyes gleaming with desire and hunger. She was horny and he was her relief. Whatever it was, Jon may never have this chance ever again, so he took it all in as much as he could for as long as it lasted. Sansa giggled as Jon watched her every move.

“Are you gonna watch me all day or are you going to be an active participant Jon Targaryen? Show me what you want to do to me.. ” Sansa whispered, her breath hot on his ears and neck and Jon turned to claim her mouth with his. He probed her mouth with his tongue, this time hungrily and Sansa reciprocated with the same ferocity. Jon broke away for a moment to take off his t shirt and went back to nipping at her neck and collarbone, her skin smooth, pale and delicious. 

Sansa enjoyed straddling him, she loved his mouth on her body, relishing every touch and every sliver of his tongue brought her trembling pleasure. They were both as naked as the day they were born, her on top of him, his hands squeezing her cheeks and almost urgently pushing her down to him where he needed her the most. She wanted the kissing to last all night if she could, he was too good. Where he learned to make a woman feel this good she had no clue but she didn’t care. Jon was full of surprises tonight. Sansa gasped as she felt a hardness touching her entrance, it felt meaty and large. She sighed knowing full well that she was slick and well lubricated enough for him to slip in and for them to cross the point of no return. It was so tempting but she wanted the night to last. 

Sansa never really had experience of giving head before, her past boyfriends were all about getting the deed done, foreplay was never part of their routine. But she could try, since Margaery said it was incredibly sexy. Sansa slowly inched down, returning Jon’s kisses on her body with her own. Sansa heard Jon hiss with pleasure as she neared his navel and soon came face to face with his cock. Hard and dark and just as handsome looking as Jon was, his cock was glistening. Sansa figured it was probably from her own juices mixed with his pre cum. That thought made Sansa even wetter than she thought possible. Sansa grasped the stiff shaft in her hands, it was bigger than she thought, which made her mouth water. Sansa gingerly licked the tip and that made Jon groan. Sansa decided it was now or never. They went this far, might as well go all the way. With that as encouragement, Sansa opened her mouth and swallowed Jon whole. 

“Ahh! Fuck Sansa ! Your mouth… Oh my god that’s so good!” Jon howled as he felt Sansa’s warm mouth engulf him from tip to the bottom. Sansa almost gagged as Jon’s cock reached the back of her throat but she relaxed and felt her mouth able to accommodate more of Jon’s length. She felt Jon squeezing her shoulder and a hand grabbing at her hair. Margaery was right, it was sexy, now that she was watching Jon lose all control having her mouth over him. And boy, he tasted good. Sansa’s head bobbed up and down as she sucked Jon like a yummy ice lolly, feeling him getting even harder as she did. Sansa’s eyes were closed, enjoying his smooth hard cock in her mouth but opened when she felt him lightly tap her shoulder. Sansa looked up and saw Jon pointing to her to move up. Jon kissed her as she reached to face him, it was undeniably sexy to her how he loved to kiss. 

“I want to taste you too, turn around so I can eat you while you suck my cock Sansa Stark.. I wanna make you come,” the dirty talk that rolled off his tongue as his hands groped and fondled her breasts gave Sansa another gush of wetness. She was awfully turned on by this man, who somehow knew how to push the right buttons. Sansa nodded and turned around so her butt was in Jon’s face. Sansa whimpered as she felt Jon’s hands grab at her butt cheeks and she moaned as his hands started to spread them apart. She was fully exposed and she loved it. She grabbed at his cock again, licking and sucking but groaned loudly with his cock still in her mouth as she felt something wet and warm dart in and out of her wet folds. 

His tongue was probing her inner walls and his mouth was sucking on her mound. Sansa had to stop and take in a breath as Jon’s tongue found a little nub of flesh which made Sansa pause. It was too much for her to bear. Jon made good on his promise to make her come and tonight was it. The thought drove up the pleasant pressure as it rose within her. It got more and more intense and as she felt Jon’s mouth enclosed on it, and Sansa felt an explosion in her insides. 

For a second, Sansa was almost out of her own body, but then found herself trembling and quaking riding on the pleasure wave that Jon had gifted her. Jon held on to her tightly as she trashed about trying to recover from the earth shattering orgasm. Sansa’s grip on Jon’s hard cock loosened as her body went slack. She leaned her head on his thighs as she panted for air. She felt Jon move his body around and shifted hers, his strong arms effortlessly lifting her as if she weighed nothing. Jon caressed her face and kissed her forehead, his eyes looking into hers, full of love and adoration for her just as he had just confessed to a while ago. 

“Sansa, you all right sweet girl? You tasted amazing… I can’t wait to make love to you, do you want me to Sansa? Can I make love to you, my darling girl?” Jon cooed as he stroked her face lovingly. Sansa smiled and moved herself to her desired position. After what he gave her, it only felt right that they were joined together as one. Sansa nodded and kissed him, her hands reaching out below her to grab his cock and placing it at her entrance. 

Jon’s mouth paused to gasp as she did so, his eyes looking into hers. It was perfect, as it dawned upon Sansa that she once had a dream that she had made love to a man whilst looking into his eyes. And now here she was, ready to be taken by this amazing man, wanting to make her his, joining their bodies as one, looking into her eyes longingly and lovingly. He literally was the man of her dreams. Jon felt her wetness welcome him and it took all his might to not come right there and then. He was not going to ruin his and Sansa’s night by coming prematurely. If he was an expert in anything, it was waiting. He had waited three long years for this. Finally it was in his grasp. And how wonderful it felt. 

Sansa bit her lip and shut her eyes, as she stroked his cock on top of her wet slit. And that was all it took for Jon to thrust into her, his cock fully sheathed in her wet folds. Sansa and Jon both groaned in unison, the pleasure from the union of their bodies was beyond anything they had both imagined. Sansa felt as if Jon’s cock was made specially to fit in her. He made her feel full and glorious. Jon started to move and his slow thrusts were deliberate and enjoyable. Sansa had never felt anything so hot and sexy in her life. She wondered if this was what people were talking about - that making love to someone you love and care about was the best feeling in the world. Well, they were right. 

Sansa loved hearing Jon moan and calling out her name as he fucked her, his cock massaging her inner walls as it moved in and out. Sansa felt the familiar pressure again building up in her. Jon watched as Sansa’s face contorted in bliss, realising that she was near orgasm. Jon wanted to come with her, it would be so romantic. Sansa gripped Jon’s shoulder and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the orgasm caught her by surprise, her muscles contracting, sucking and milking on Jon’s cock as he pistoned in and out of her. Her orgasm shook her body, mind and soul. Jon continued his pumping and looked down to watch his cock push in and out of Sansa's wet and slippery folds. It was more erotic than he could ever imagine and every thrust became more frantic as he felt his own orgasm near. Her squeezing walls were too much to hold off any longer. He howled as he spent inside her, his hot seed flooding her canal. His cock throbbed and pulsed as he rested on top of her, both of them gasping for air. 

Sansa kissed Jon as she laid her head on top of his heaving chest. This was one night to remember and she vowed never to forget it, if they never had a chance like this again. 

“I didn’t know it was possible, but I believe I love you more now than ever Sansa Stark. There’s no one else for me now. Not ever. It’s you. It will always be you.” Jon finally spoke, as her fingers ran through her hair, slightly matted from the sweat of their coupling moments ago. 

Sansa couldn’t help but notice the slight waver in his voice. His earnestness tugged at her heart. She didn’t want this to be some casual one night thing. She adored him too, he was more than a friend or even a cousin for that matter. Whatever little love she had for him, would only grow now that they both had a taste of what they each had to offer. And boy, he was a good fuck. Sansa turned her head and looked up at him. 

“Then you shall have me, Jon. Let’s see where this goes.”

Jon didn’t need her to tell him she loved him back. He had her in his arms, he had her in his mouth, he had his cock buried and come inside her and loved every bit of it. Sansa saying yes to giving him a chance to let this relationship blossom was all he needed. He wanted to be the best boyfriend she ever had. He wanted to be the one and only husband if it ever came to being. 

Fuck everyone else, they wouldn’t understand what they had. It was only Sansa that mattered and only Sansa he wanted. If it came down to it, it would be them both against the world. He would do anything for her. Jon’s thoughts drifted back to the room as he felt Sansa’s rhythmic breathing on his chest. She looked beautiful even in her sleep. This was one night that he never wanted to forget. If it was all he ever had, he would hold her until the night ended. And how he wished it lasted forever. 

“We will always have tonight, Sansa, no matter what happens. I love you,” Jon whispered to Sansa and propped up slightly but gently to kiss her head. Sansa purred and smiled sleepily in acknowledgement. Jon smiled as he watched her sleep, his eyes slowly closing, his body spent from the passionate love making with his Sansa. 

“Jon! Sansa! What the fuck??” Sansa and Jon stirred from their sleep and opened their sleepy eyes to a very shocked Robb Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
